Melt
by Paula Lirio
Summary: TRADUÇÃO! Draco não deveria ter terminado com Harry. Realmente não devia. Slash e fluff! DMHP. OneShot.


Aviso: Slash levemente gráfico, ou seja, o de sempre...

Disclaimer: Se Harry Potter pertencesse a mim... acredite, você não iria querer que pertencesse a mim...

Nota da tradutora: Eu resolvi traduzir essa one-shot, pq é muito fófis! Esse Dracro é muito engraçado! XD

**Melt - de SuishouTenshi**

Sonserinos são desonestos,

Sonserinos têm charme,

Sonserinos são graciosos,

Sonserinos gostam de apostar tudo...

Não faz muito sentido, faz? Não me olhe desse jeito. Não me julgue! Como é que você ousa me julgar? Eu não sou louco, não sou!

Honestamente... as pessoas hoje em dia. Às vezes eu queria enfiar um pouco de coração de dragão purpúreo pela garganta de um filho-da-mãe qualquer, despejar uma xícara de água do mar pelo nariz, e dar uma porrada na cabeça dele com... Como que os trouxas chamam, mesmo? Ah, sim, uma marreta.

OK, CHEGA! PARE DE ME OLHAR DESSA FORMA!

Olha, cara, não é culpa minha se meu normalmente lindo cabelo está tão sujo que o de Snape pareceria limpo e brilhante. Também não é culpa minha de ter comido as minhas unhas, tanto que meus dedos estão sangrando desde a aula de Transfiguração. E finalmente, _não é_ – ênfase no "não é"– minha culpa que Blaise Zabini está caído, com a cara no cocô do bicho.

... Ok, certo, talvez tenha sido eu que acidentalmente empurrou ele pro outro lado da cerca. Mas honestamente, a aula de Hagrid já é chata o suficiente sem que ele tenha que procurar algum monstro idiota, que achou que seria engraçado ficar invisível no meio da demonstração. Então agora nossa classe foi forçada a ficar aqui sentada, no chão sujo, enquanto nosso _brilhante_ (adicione três colheres de sarcasmo) professor se enfia na Floresta Proibida na procura de um bicho invisível.

E como se já não fosse o suficiente, estamos dividindo a merda da aula com _Grifinórios_! Vamos, repita comigo... _GRIFINÓRIOS_! Não, com mais nojo, repita comigo... _GRIFINÓRIOS_!

Muito bem, aplausos para a sua performance.

Eu não deveria ter saído das masmorras hoje. Não devia mesmo…

Olha pra ele, é revoltante! Me dá um balde, eu preciso vomitar! E sim, você tem minha permissão para derramar o meu vômito na cabeça de Blaise. Mas sério, a ousadia daquele _Potter_! Só se passaram _dois dias e meio_, e ele já está por aí, se jogando em cima de uma garota inocente. Argh, simplesmente repugnante.

Oh, pobre Lavender Brown! Olha para aquela ingênua e pura garota. Olha como aquela saia rosa mal lhe cobre o quadril, e a forma como a sua linda cor é acentuada pela ajuda de um batom rosa-choque e sombra de olho azul-elétrica! Ela é a visão da inocência! A pobrezinha não sabe o que se passa pela cabeça de Potter. Merlin! Você não vê que o Diabo está sorrindo para ela? O filho da mãe! De forma nenhuma aquele toque é inocente!

Tire a mão daí, Brown, tire a mão daí! Você não vê que só tem uma coisa na cabeça de Potter? No momento em que a sua pele tocar a dele, ele vai agarrar você como uma presa. Ele não prende, ele agarra, como um leão! Confie em mim, eu já ví acontecer muitas, _muitas_ vezes.

Primeiro ele vai te colocar em alguma superfície plana – de preferência uma mesa, ou a parede – e começaria com alguns amassos. Mordiscando, chupando, enrolando... Não há nada que ele não saiba fazer bem. Ele vai fazer você lembrar a quem você pertence, que cada centímetro seu é dele, e não há nada que você possa fazer para afastar ele, porque você sabe quer também quer, talvez até mais do que ele.

Dos lábios, ele passa para as orelhas. Aquela língua perfeitamente rosada desceria do seu rosto até o seu pescoço. Então ele morderia como um vampiro faminto. Você gemeria e seu corpo arquearia, como se seu corpo fosse atraído por uma força invisível. E essa força invisível não é exatamente irreal

Você anseia pelo calor dele, porque enquanto seu pescoço está pulsando de prazer, todo o resto está frio. Você manda, e ele obedece. Dedos ásperos descobririam o caminho em você, tragando cada pedaço da sua pele. Suas vestes penduradas no seu corpo, e ele as tira devagar, torturando. Ele demora, e a vontade ficaria tão forte que você iria querer chorar.

Ele chuparia cada pedaço da sua pele impiedosamente, sem deixar nenhuma área intocada. De alguma forma você vai parar no chão (se já não estivesse lá antes) e perceberá que você está nua e ele ainda está vestido. Você reclama, porque você quer muito ver ele, porque ele é a melhor coisa depois de sorvete em um dia quente de verão.

Ele obedece. Os mesmos dedos que te revistaram antes, agora arrancam uma gravata listrada de dourado e vermelho. Eles trabalham gentilmente nos botões, enquanto você, deitada no chão, se pergunta se ele te castigaria caso você transformasse aquela camisa em pedaços por causa da sua urgência.

Finalmente ele está tão nu quanto você, e você não pode evitar de desfalecer com a visão daquele corpo, não importa o quão indigno desfalecer, para você, é. Ele olharia para você carinhosamente, e então deitaria o corpo de forma que o peito nu dele toca o seu, e você percebe que vocês se encaixam perfeitamente. Ele te beija de novo, dessa vez com carinho, e você pensa que está no céu.

O chão já não parece frio. Você se sente bem, e você quer dar prazer a ele também. Então você diz pra ele deitar com as costas no chão, e você desce em direção ao seu prêmio.

Você o engoliria, ignorando a dor na garganta. Você sentiria ele se arrepiar em baixo de você, e aquelas mãos agarrariam seu cabelo como um salva-vidas.

Ele geme e você fica satisfeita em saber que você dá tanto prazer a ele. Você faz tudo o que puder pra receber mais gemidos dele, e toda vez que você chupa, ele te dá um choro de prazer como recompensa.

Você pararia antes que ele chegasse lá, e você olharia nos olhos dele e diria o quanto você precisa dele dentro de você. Ele te olha com desejo, e te beija com se tentasse te proteger, como se uma resposta vocal fosse o suficiente para quebrar você. E você entenderia que ele se importa com você, e acha que você é delicada e quer proteger você para sempre e sempre. E você acha que a vida não pode ficar melhor.

Ele não prepararia você, porque você quer tanto dor quanto prazer. Ele entra, e você grita alto, murmurando alguma coisa sobre amar ele, e ele não diz nada.

Ele te beija perto da orelha, morde seu pescoço, tira e coloca de novo. Você vê estrelas e se pergunta se o prazer durará para sempre. Você chama por ele, e ele responde com outra estocada, e você sabe que nenhum dos dois pode agüentar muito mais.

Seus olhos se enchem d'água e você nem lembra quando foi a última vez que chorou. Ele sussurra na sua orelha o quanto ele se importa com você e você não consegue responder porque a única palavra que sai da sua boca é o nome dele.

Um gemido, uma tremida, e um grito depois, ele cai em cima de você, e você sente suas pernas cederem. Vocês ficam abraçados por horas, e sonham com nada além dos toques um do outro e sussurros carinhosos.

E você pensa que a vida é perfeita.

Não toque nele, Brown. Eu te dou minha palavra como Malfoy, que Harry Potter é um elemento perigoso. Não caia nos seus sorrisos, nos olhos, no lindo corpo, porque você não pode ter ele. Não pode

Não pode!

Blaise finalmente levanta do cocô, e solta xingamentos em minha direção. Eu repito, NÃO É CULPA MINHA... por completo.

Como é que eu poderia não empurrar ele em cima do cocô quando ele não parava de falar sobre a bunda de Potter? Eu não pude segurar minhas mãos quando Blaise lambeu os lábios em apreciação.

Blaise aponta o dedo pra mim, num gesto rude enquanto Pansy limpa o rosto dele com um feitiço simples. Ha, agora ele tem bolhas de sabão pelo rosto. Não é uma imagem muito ameaçadora

"Droga, Draco! Que diabos! Eu sei que você não gosta do Potter, mas também não tinha que me jogar na... só por mencionar ele!" Não, ainda não é muito ameaçador...

Eu giro os olhos. "É culpa sua, Blasise, por ficar todo caído por alguém como _ele_. Você não tem gosto?"

"Bem, tenho sim, muito obrigado!" Ele aponta para o cocô. Aff, ele nunca vai esquecer isso? "E eu estava apenas dizendo que Potter tem estado bem arrumadinho ultimamente, o que há de errado nisso?" Ele aponta para o Garoto de Ouro, que está sentado apenas há uns quatro metros de distancia.

Eu cruzo os braços e tento não ranger os dentes. "Não sei que é mais feio, o Potter ou o Weasley. Eu não posso conviver com pessoas de mau gosto. Você precisava de uma lição. E eu arranjei uma para você. Deveria me agradecer." Eu digo, arrogante.

Cesta do Sonserino!

Blaise gagueja. Honestamente, ele me conhece há anos, já deveria ter entendido minha personalidade...

Pansy, no entanto, escolhe o momento de silêncio para falar.

"Você está sendo dramático, Draco Querido" Eu diria para ela se calar, mas um dos meus nomes realmente é 'Querido'. Eu já ouvi milhões de história como meu pai tentou convencer minha mãe a tirar esse nome, mas ela nem ouvia. Então, agora eu não tenho escolha. Grr, eu digo, grr!

"Draco, você está me ouvindo?" Pansy estala os dedos na minha frente.

"Sim, Pansy." Por que eu tenho que soar tão patético na frente de Pansy, ela é na realidade minha tia de segundo grau. Longa história, não pergunte. Merda de procriação sanguínea.

"Eu tenho de concordar com Blaise aqui. Eu não sei exatamente o que aconteceu com Potter no final de semana, mas segundo Melissa da Corvinal, um garoto do segundo ano da casa dela viu Potter sair com roupas da última moda lá pelas 13:00h no sábado, e não voltou até às 17:00h. E agora, olha pra ele! Eu poderia _comer ele_!"

Imagem perturbadora…

Eu olho pra Potter pela… septuagésima, não, septuagésima terceira vez desde o café da manhã. Eu faço uma careta e olho na outra direção. Eu não preciso de Pansy ou Blaise pra me dizer o quão delicioso Harry é. Potter, eu quis dizer Potter! E ele não é delicioso! Quem disse que ele é? Eu não! Você disse que ele é delicioso? Pois eu, certamente nunca disse que ele é... ah, foda-se.

Ok, então, está feliz agora? Eu acho que Potter é o melhor pedaço de carne do planeta (melhor que frango). Pare de me olhar dessa forma, ok? Está me dando nos nervos!

Sim, eu quero Potter. Eu o quero tanto que só de olhar pra ele eu poderia ter um orgasmo...

Não sou pervertido, juro!

Como alguém pode resistir a ele? Não é possível, eu digo, não é. E acreditem nas minhas palavras, suas malucas fanáticas (e fanáticos também, sim, eu seu os seus segredinhos), hoje Harry parece mais gostoso que o comum.

Vamos, savando comigo. No três… um… dois... três... e deixa babar!

Harry Potter está longe de ser trouxa, não é nem um bruxo… é um deus. E... Ele costumava ser só meu.

Me bata na cabeça e me chame de "idiota". Por quê, por que eu tinha que terminar com ele?

Foi bem simples, na verdade, a forma como a briga começou. Sabe, nós estávamos nos encontrando secretamente desde que o sétimo ano começou. Já faz muito tempo, considerando que já estamos em Abril. Não dissemos a ninguém, mas aparentemente, esses encontros não eram o suficiente pra ele.

Na ultima Sexta (apenas dois dias e meio!), eu o esperei na sala Precisa como de costume, enquanto Harry estava no treino de Quadribol. Eu estava brincando com o cômodo, decorando com os brinquedos sexuais mais excêntricos que existem. Lá pelas sete horas, a porta se abriu, e um Harry Potter totalmente molhado entrou.

Como você pode imaginar, é difícil se segurar desse jeito. Então eu me joguei (sim, me joguei) nele. E ainda lembro como ele cheirava: Sabonete.

Depois de um pouco de amassos, ele me empurrou, e eu percebi que havia alguma coisa errada, normalmente ele já estaria no controle nesse momento. Num piscar de olhos o quarto que decorei estava limpo. Ele me fez sentar, segurou minhas mãos, me olhou nos olhos me deu um beijo suave e disse: "Acho que deveríamos deixar que as pessoas saibam."

Eu enlouqueci. Você não enlouqueceria! Quer dizer, qual é, pense! Ele é um Potter - e não qualquer Potter - ele é _O_ Potter –, e eu sou um Malfoy – e não um Malfoy qualquer, sou o Malfoy no qual o pai se juntou ao Sr. Super-Mau, que por sinal, quer a vida de Harry.

Ele é bom, eu sou mal. Ele é puro, eu sou sujo. Ele é inocente, eu sou desonesto. Ele é forte, eu sou fraco. Ele é fogo e eu sou gelo... e a lista não tem fim.

E alô! Se você não notou, somos _dois garotos_! Harry acaba na primeira página do jornal só por pegar uma gripe, imagina como o mundo reagiria se soubesse disso? Rumores, críticas, pais escandalizados, fãs enlouquecidas e piradas (enlouquecidos e pirados também)... Só problemas!

Eu não sei lidar com isso, eu não sei!

Ele parecia chateado quando eu disse isso a ele. "Por que?" Ele me pergntou, e eu honestamente não soube dar uma resposta decente.

Então eu troquei para Draco-Babaca®, e respondi: "O que você acha, Potter? Não tem porquê fazer isso, tem? Não é como se fossemos casar."

Ai. Sei, eu sei que isso machucou ele. E sim, eu admito que foi um erro, não importa o que as pessoas pensem. Ele deixou transparecer que estava chateado e me empurrou, olhando pra mim sério. Eu gritei comentários baixos diretamente pra os pontos mais fracos dele. Nós gritamos, empurramos. Nos socamos até sair sangue. E Harry foi embora.

Eu não poderia deixar que ele me desse as costas, é claro. Ninguém dá as costas para Draco Querido Darsidius Daniel Damon Malfoy (não diga nada). Então eu fui atrás dele, só pra ser o ultimo a falar, e já que ele estava agindo como um idiota, eu joguei ele na parede e gritei: "Não seja um fracote tão dramático, Potter! Nós dois sabíamos desde o começo que isso não teria futuro. Não arruine tudo por culpa das suas crenças Lufa-Lufas!"

Eu aposto que você não adivinhará o que ele fez. Vamos, tente.

Ha, não consegue adivinhar, consegue?

Ele me BEIJOU. O filho-da-mãe me puxou pelo pescoço e me beijou na boca..

Oh Merlin, aquela boca! Acredite; você não viveu nada se ainda não provou daquela boca. Um gesto tão gentil, suave... Não houve língua, nem saliva, e nem dente; só um toque gentil... como a brisa do verão.

Ele não disse, mas eu sabia que ele me amava.

E eu não disse, mas amava ele também.

"Vamos, Draco."

Ele sussurrou meu nome contra meus lábios e eu quase me deixei levar... quase...

"Sai fora, Potter." Eu me afastei – apesar de ter me matado ao fazer isso, corri antes de ver o meu reflexo nos olhos dele.

Me tranquei no meu quarto o final de semana inteiro e me recusei a sair. Agora, dois dias depois, sou forçado a me encontrar com ele por causa da escola. Esperaca encontra-lo depressivo, ou pelo menos, chateado. Ao invés disso, ele está vestido como um modelo e flertando com qualquer coisa que ande em duas pernas. E eu, bem, não estou exatamente nos meus melhores dias...

Parvati Patil ri e coloca os braços em em volta dos de Harry. E eu sinto como se pudesse executar um Avada Kedavra.

A garota está sendo encarada por milhões de admiradores de Potter. E num movimento inesperado ela treme e se encolhe.

"Harry," ela diz alto.. "Estou com frio..."

Oh, que monte de merda! Estamos em Abril! O sol está brilhando! Mas não… Sr. Virtuoso-Grifinório abraça ela!

Que é que você está fazendo, seu idiota? Você é meu, ouviu? Meu!

E como se não fosse suficiente, agora com a cabeça no ombro dele, ela pergunta em voz alta: "Harry, quer ir comigo à Hogsmead no próximo Sábado?"

Eu giro os olhos. Garota Estúpida! Como se ele fosse com alguém como ela, quem é que ela pensa que...

"Isso responde à sua pergunta?" A voz de Harry penetra na minha cabeça. Eu olho pros dois e vejo Harry chegar perto e dar um _selinho nela_!

As outras garotas gemem de desapontamento.

Eu sinto vontade de machucar alguém, qualquer um. Então soco Blaise no rosto. (Não me olhe assim a não ser que queira um soco também.)

Os xingamentos de Blaise e os gritos de Pansy chama a atenção de todos. Até de Harry. Ele tem a cara-de-pau de me olhar nos olhos e.. rir!

A ha, se é assim. Eu sei jogar também.

Eu pego Pansy e a beijo. Argh eu odeio beijar garotas, especialmente as com cara de buldogue.

Muita gente exclama em surpresa.

Depois de alguns segundo eu tiro o rosto. Pansy sorri. Hunf, como se eu me importasse.

Eu viro minha cabeça pra olhar pra ele e ele está conversando com Parvati! Conversando! **_CONVERSANDO _** como se eu não tivesse acabado de colocar minha língua na garganta de Pansy!

Ele fala, ela ri. Ele sorri, ela se derrete. Ele dá risada, Patil beija ele no rosto, e eu corro até eles como um touro.

Sinto muito, mas eu nunca fui muito bom em controlar meus nervos.

"Diabos, Harry Potter, que merda você acha que está fazendo com essa **vadia**?"

Isso conseguiu a atenção dele.

Harry olha pra mim cheio de raiva. Ele não me olha dessa forma desde o quinto ano.

"Não enche, Malfoy." Ele diz cheio de veneno como o garoto que fala com cobras que é.

"Você não pode me dizer o que fazer, _Potter_."

Harry está prestes a responder, mas Parvati responde por ele. "Vai embora, Malfoy" ela diz choramingando. Você não odeia garotas que choramingam? "Vai beijar sua namorada com cara de buldogue!"

"Sai fora e morra, vadia estúpida."

Não, falando sério, eu já tô de saco cheio. Ela tocou o meu Harry, ela beijou o meu Harry, ela flertou com meu Harry, e isso pede sentença de morte. Malfoys não dividem. Não, não, sem chance. Se eu ganhasse um Galeão por cada homem que meu pai já enfeitiçou por causa da minha mãe, eu compraria o Três Vassouras.

Melhor ainda, eu vou fazer isso…

Ignoro Patil e o resto dos alunos. Eles não existem mais. Só eu e Harry. E é impressão minha ou tem espaço demais entre nossos lábios?

Eu seguro a cabeça dele e forço nossos lábios a se tocar. Eu mosto, chupo, e enfio a língua. No começo ele protesta, mas logo os dois dias (e meio!) sem contato mostra ser demais para os nossos controles.

Antes que qualquer um possa superar o choque, Harry coloca os braços em volta do meu corpo e me cola nele. Minha língua, vencida pela vontade de provar ele, procura a dele imediatamente. Meu corpo formiga de prazer. Eu sinto-o tremer nos meus braços, e um gemido escapa da minha garganta.

Eu quero mais. Eu preciso levar ele para um lugar privado e fazer com que percamos os sentidos. Eu preciso lembrar a ele de que ele me pertence e eu pertenço a ele. Eu preciso abraçar ele e familiarizar o meu corpo ao corpo dele. Eu preciso dele dentro de mim, e preciso estar dentro dele.

Mas antes de tudo, eu tenho mais uma coisa pra fazer.

Eu relutantemente tiro minha língua, dando um selinho, ele choraminga pela falta de contato, e viro meu rosto para o publico.

Ei, Weasley desmaiou. Legal.

"Ninguém toca no _meu_ Harry, entenderam!"

Algumas acenam com a cabeça, e o resto ainda está em estado de choque. Ah, que se foram, eles não importam.

"Bom" Eu digo.

Harry olha pra mim impressionado. Ele está tão bom naquele suéter. Mas sério, vai ter que ir embora, se vamos fazer uma sessão de sexo.

"Estamos indo embora, e ninguém vem atrás!" Eu urro, sem dar a chance de ninguém responder, e levo Harry de volta para o castelo. A aula que vá à merda, Hagrid provavelmente não vai voltar tão cedo mesmo.

A corrida até a Sala Precisa é muito grande.

Eu normalmente não sou o dominador, mas eu o quero tanto que simplesmente não consigo resistir. Harry, no entando, nunca desiste fácil. Ele me beija com tanta vontade quanto eu, e usa o corpo pra me forçar a ir pro chão num colchão que aparece do nada.

Prático!

Ele me beija no corpo todo e eu faço o mesmo. Eu coloco uma mão nas calças dele e ele geme girando os olhos.

"Draco..." Harry morde de leve meu lábio. "Nunca mais termine comigo."

Eu congelo. Como eu pude esquecer as coisas que disse pra ele Sexta? Eu machuquei ele. Eu machuquei o meu Harry. Eu… Eu preciso pedir desculpas.

"Draco? Você está chorando?" Harry levanta o corpo com os braços e me olha com aqueles olhos verdes, tão amorosos. Ele se importa com a rejeição? Como ele pode perdoar tão facilmente?

"Harry..."Eu acaricio o rosto dele. Ele fecha os olhos e aproveita meu carinho como um filhote. "Sobre Sexta..."

"Não..." os olhos dele continuam fechados. "Eu sei que você estava assustado. Eu sei que você não pretendia dizer nada daquilo." Ele me beija. "Você ainda está assustado?"

Eu sacudo a cabeça, afirmando, sabendo que tem lágrimas saindo dos meus olhos. Mas não é o suficiente, eu preciso contar pra ele, conversar com ele.

"Harry... eu te amo tanto... Mas nem todo mundo vai aceitar isso. Eu quero ficar com você, mas..."

"Mas o que? Me diz, amor."

"Mas nós somos tão diferentes" Eu respondo. Não se de onde eu tirei essa coragem, mas preciso que ele saiba. "Somos completamente opostos. Você é bom, eu sou mau."

"Então me deixa tirar o mau de você..."

"Você é inocente, eu sou corrompido..."

"Então me corrompe também, eu quero..."

"Você é forte, eu sou fraco…"

"Então se apóie em mim, eu te carrego até o fim..."

"Você é fogo, eu sou gelo..."

"Então me deixe derreter você..."

Então eu deixo. E ele faz. E passamos o resto do dia nos braços um do outro.

E a vida é perfeita.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
